Jinxy's Birthday Wish
by RikkaTag
Summary: This is a birthday present for my friend. It's the gang celebrating Jinx's birthday and then a private celebration between the couple.


**Jinxy's Birthday Wish**

**~A one shot~**

Reno stepped in to the dining room and put his finger to his lips as he led a blindfolded woman in to the room. Everyone else kept as quiet as they could and stood to the side. As soon as the woman was in the room with an uneasy look on her face, the redhead closed the door and stepped aside. Tseng stepped up and pressed his lips to the woman while untying the blindfold and letting her purple locks loose from the fabric's hold. He graced her with a smile as he stepped back. Everyone in the room waited for the cue as he parted his lips to speak. "Surprise."

"SURPRISE~!" The room was filled with the shouts of everyone surrounding the couple. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JINX~~!"

"Happy birthday, mommy!" A four year old Truth came out of the crowd and held his arms up to his mom. He had a big smile on his face as she picked him up and hugged him.

Jinx looked around with a small smile at her friends. She had feared the worst when Reno had showed up at her door. The blindfold didn't make matters any better. "I'm gonna kill you, Red."

"Awe. Despite your words, I know you love me." Reno grinned and carried a cake out of the crowd. "Make a wish, Jinxy."

"I wish for Truth to spend the night at one of his 'uncle's' or 'aunt's' house." Jinx closed her eyes and took a deep breath before blowing all the candles out. She opened her eyes to be greeted with the image on her cake. "Red?"

"I thought it was a good picture." Reno grinned as he looked down at the frosting made image of Jinx and Tseng caught in the act back in their high school days. "You already promised to kill me. Let's just eat some cake, before the kids take notice of the image."

Rude stepped in and rolled his eyes as he took the cake to the counter and cut it evenly. Everyone found a place to sit in the spacious dining room and regarded the birthday girl. Jinx looked around with a confused look. "What?"

"Your wish...?" Rufus Shinra spoke up when everyone else remained silent. "Why that wish?"

"Hey! I have my needs. One night is barely enough. Why shouldn't I take the opportunity?" Jinx waited for an objection, but instead got an arm resting across her shoulders.

"The birthday girl gets whatever she wants. I'm sure there are games we haven't played in quite awhile." Tseng smiled lightly.

Eventually everyone got a piece of cake and chatted among themselves as they ate it. The night moved a long and guests began gathering their things and bidding goodnight to the birthday girl. The crowd wore down and the last three adults conversed over who should take Truth for the night while Jinx and Tseng sat on the back porch with the kids running around the yard.

"I'll be glad to have Truth stay the night with me and Rude. I'm sure Reed would love to see him." Reno grinned and patted Reed's head. "Ain't that right?"

"Mmhmm!" Reed smiled and nodded. "We can play Mario Kart all night."

"That could work." Rude nodded in agreement and left the room to inform Jinx of the arrangement.

The crowd wore down some more and eventually, Jinx and Tseng made their way home. They got to their front door when Tseng first pressed his lips gently against Jinx's neck. His hands slipped around her waist and moved under her shirt to caress her abdomen. She let out a small breath and leaned back in to him. He took the moment to unlock their front door and move them inside. She turned around in his arms to face him and hooked her arms over his shoulders, leaning in to kiss him. He carefully maneuvered them back to their room as he worked on removing her shirt.

They slowly escaped their clothes as they reached the bed. Tseng laid back on the bed as Jinx moved over him, their tongues meeting as they moved. He rolled them over, so he was above her, and kissed down her neck to nip lightly as he moved lower. He rubbed his thumb gently over her clit as he took her nipple between his teeth and sucked lightly. She intertwined one hand in his hair while the other clutched his shoulder. He gently tugged on her nipple until it hardened and moved to the other one, adding a finger to rub just the opening of her hole.

As soon as her other nipple hardened, Tseng nipped and sucked Jinx's flesh as moved lower. His fingers added slightly more pressure until his tongue joined them. He moved his fingers out of the way as he ran his tongue teasingly around the entrance of her sensitive opening. He teased her a bit before pushing his tongue past her outer ring off muscles. He played with her clit with his fingers as he used his tongue to explore inside her hole.

She was arching off the bed and breathing heavily with soft moans as her fingers tightened in the blankets. Her whole body shivered as she felt him continue to tease her with his tongue. After a bit more teasing, Tseng moved back over her and kissed her pulse. He shifted slightly and pulled her legs around him as he pushed his member inside her. He murmured softly against her skin and gripped her hips as he thrust. Her legs tightened around him and she dug her heel into his lower back push his member deeper as he thrust.

Jinx began moving her hips with Tseng and arched up in to him. Her body convulsed as she met his thrusts. "Tse-Tseng..."

He began moving his hips faster and grunted as he felt her muscles tighten around him. He clenched his fingers in the blankets as he thrust one last time before releasing. He followed up with a few more thrusts to ride out his climax before collapsing over Jinx. "Love you, Jinx. Happy birthday."

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this for my friend's birthday present. I hope it didn't turn out too bad. I'm a little rusty and need to get back to writing again. I have stories to update. If my stories get updates, it's because of the birthday girl. ^.^ I wouldn't of picked up writing today if I hadn't went for this. Happy birthday, Jinxy! I did not have this beta read or edited or anything. This is how I wrote it, first draft. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
